


Musings

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was MS thinking at the BasauriCon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Some kind person posted a vid on youtube of Michael Shanks at the BasauriCon and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. This is obviously made up, but a girl can dream, can't she?  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEkR8uUgvH4

BasauriCon 2/20/11

Michael had taken to wearing loose fitting button down shirts that would provide some cover for the inevitable erections that occurred once the con attendees loosened up a bit. As soon as the fangirls got over their awe, it was practically guaranteed one or five of them would bring up fanfiction, which always led to slash.

Michael had spent years answering the slash questions, making fun of it and verbally spanking the fans. Lately, that attitude could be considered some of his best acting jobs. When he first became aware that fans were slashing Daniel and Jack, it was only one more irritation to deal with and there were many once the show was a hit.

Michael concentrated on learning his lines and honing his craft and trying to hold together his relationship with Vaitiare. Sex had always been easy; he was a good-looking guy and he wasn’t often turned down. But now it felt like three out of every five women and nearly as many men wanted to fuck him. Vaitiare was patient, but after the fifth or sixth slip (that she found out about), she’d had enough.

During the breakup, Rick, Judge, and Amanda treated him with kid gloves. After the dust settled and Michael was back to his usual self, Judge constantly made queer comments if the script called for the usual Jack and Daniel banter. Chris was also sure to let him know how many sites there were featuring Jack/Daniel slash.

Even Rick reluctantly admitted that the characters were written like an old married couple. Michael, out of a perverse curiosity spent a few hours a week over the course of a month reading some of it. He never claimed to understand women and he understood them even less after reading their interpretations of Jack and Daniel’s relationship.

And then Michael put the whole subject out of his mind.

Life went on. He had a disagreement over the use of his character and left the show until he was promised continued development for Daniel. It took him less time than he suspected to get back into the group dynamic. After his first day back, it was like he’d never left.

Michael had taken Daniel as far from the geek as he could and slipping into character was as easy as breathing. He met Lexa, married, and had more kids, and started doing cons and fending off the fangirls and their slash questions.

And then Rick left. He appeared in the first three episodes of Season nine and Michael thought it might have been better if he had just left. It was okay at first, but as time went on, he started missing him. Just a little in the beginning, but day after day and week after week, the hole left by Rick just got bigger. His sporadic guest appearances just made things worse.

When the show was canceled, Michael was almost relieved. Maybe now he could start putting Rick out of mind completely. Not having to be on set, not seeing any reminders couldn’t help but make things better.

Michael couldn’t have known he would to have to film with Rick during Continuum. Even though O'Neill had to treat Jackson like shit, Rick was his usual charming, irreverent self.

And that’s when the fantasies and the con hard-ons started. Someone would ask a question about slash and Michael’s mind would flash on Rick’s wide mouth and thin lips sliding wetly along his cock, swallowing him down and letting Michael come in his mouth.

Or he’d think about Rick sliding into his ass as he lightly bit the back of his neck. Or he’d see himself nudging his cock into Rick’s ass, imagining how tight he’d be and almost feeling his balls slamming against Rick’s body. The fact that Rick hadn’t been linked with anyone in years only fueled Michael’s desires.

Michael took it a little further each time. He’d been totally faithful to Lexa, but he was starting to think if he didn’t have Rick, he’d go crazy. After the ‘I’d do Rick” comment, he started to wonder if he was losing his mind. Even knowing the comment would get the fangirls squeeing all over the net wasn’t enough to stop him.

When the inevitable questions about slash got asked at the Basauri Con, Michael felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. His mind went to some dangerous places and when he started fondling his mic, like it was a big, hard, juicy cock, he began making plans.

Thankfully, the Los Angeles premier for Red Riding Hood was only a few weeks away. Michael smiled at the fans, relaxed and easy-going, and knew it was only a matter of time.


End file.
